


Parents and Sybil

by dorocak



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst(?), F/M, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Pre-Canon, Sybil System - Freeform, nothing graphic, pre-enforcer Masaoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorocak/pseuds/dorocak
Summary: The first (and also the only) time Ginoza had heard his parents argue about the Sybil System was only a few days before his father was labeled as a criminal and taken away.





	Parents and Sybil

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review, nitpick or gloss over all the mistakes, and enjoy.

The first (and also the only) time Ginoza had heard his parents argue about the Sybil System was only a few days before his father was labeled as a criminal and taken away. However, when he thought about it later, he came to a conclusion  it couldn’t have been the first time his parents had had an argument about the new system. They had always been very careful not to make scenes in front of him, even more with Sybil System in charge and they definitely didn’t plan on him to be hearing this argument either. 

Nobuchika was never the one to eavesdrop, but that night he simply couldn’t sleep - or more like he was too afraid to fell asleep. They had had dinner at the place of one of dad’s old friends and while the adults were speaking about stuff his six-year-old mind couldn’t comprehend, he was left to play with the friend’s kids, which filled his head with terrifying stories about monsters who come for kids in night and then eat them or worse (though he had never learnt what worse was supposed to mean) so now he was lying in his bed unable to move a muscle.

A shadow flew behind the window and the boy almost jumped out of the bed.

“No, it’s fine,” he whispered to himself. “ it was just a bird…or something... there are no monsters… Kay was making it all up...”

No. He can’t believe this kind of nonsense. Monsters weren't real. He had to be brave like his dad. Brave like his dad. Brave-

A creaking sound came from somewhere in the house and the boy was already on his way to his parents’ room.

The door of their bedroom was closed, but there was a ray of light coming from under it, signifying they were still awake.

Nobuchika breathed out in relief and was about to pull the handle, when he heard his mother's voice. He froze at the spot. He was scared of the monsters, but he was also afraid of mommie’s angry voice. Not-knowing what to do, he just stood in front of the door.

“...Is that what you think about it?” he heard his mom asking his dad. “Why can’t you throw away your pride at least once?”

“Don’t you see how much is this system flawed?” his father burst out. Oh no, he was angry too. Nobuchika wanted to silently retreat, but the creaking sound came again, gluing him to the ground.

“Oh’,don’t act as if the previous system was perfect!” the boy could hear his mom pacing across the room. She stopped abruptly and Nobuchika peeked through the keyhole to see what happened. 

Sae sat on the bed next to her husband and glared at him.

“I know this was never Nobuchika’s case, since no one would bully the cop’s kid, but you know yourself there used to be a lot of bullies in his school. Do you remember Nagisa-chan? Her son was always  “falling down the stairs” at school, but as soon as the Sybil System started operating, he got better. And he’s not the only one who stopped coming home covered with bruises and mud.”

“Some kids still get bullied,” his father protested, but it was obvious he was glad the bullies got punished.

“Not to mention, how can a goddamn computer decide -” he started but was immediately interrupted by Nobuchika’s mom.

“And what about that poor girl?” 

Nobuchika held his breath, remembering the petite girl his dad had brought over for dinner once. She had been quiet and she ate her dinner without saying a word. When Nobuchika wanted to play with her, she backed away and said something about _ “nee-san won’t allow me to”. _

“You were on her father’s trace for months,” his mom continued. “You knew he was abusing her and her mother, but you had no proof or witnesses. And when Sybil came along, you captured him in an instant. The girl will now get a therapy and a nice foster family that won’t abuse her.”

“I would get him either way,” Tomomi growled. At that moment, his wife snapped.

“But it could be already too late for her! As it was for her mother!”

She covered her mouth when she realized how loud she was. Nobichika’s dad brought her closer and wrapped his hands around her.

“You know, when we barged into that apartment and we saw the state his wife and that little girl were in… I wanted to kill the guy on spot - no don't interrupt me, I won't regret if I did it. But that bastard’s crime coefficient was too damn low for that. I could only paralyze him.”

“No matter what you say, I’m glad you didn’t do it,” Nobuchika’s mom whispered. “And you should be too.”

She took her husband’s hands into her own and studied them.

“These hands are supposed to hug me and to lift Nobuchika in the air and to help me with cooking and to protect. I know you are busy, Tomomi, but please,” she looked straight at him and tears appeared in her eyes. “You are not only a cop. You are father as well. This new system is here to help you, not to fight you. The cases get solved faster and easier, you don’t have to herd proofs, you don’t have to question all the witnesses, you don’t have to be awake all night wondering about unsolved cases or about whether you really got the right guy, cause you know for sure you did, you...” her voice broke,“... you don’t have to kill.”

Tomomi sighed and stood up. The boy took a step back, but instead of going to the door his father moved to the window and looked out.

“Sae,” he said after a while staring at the night sky, stars hidden behind the street lights.

“If can’t take responsibility for my own actions, then what am I?”

Before Sae could answer, he walked to the door.

“What are you doing here Nobuchika?” he asked with surprise when he saw his son standing in the dark corridor.

The black-haired boy blinked, blinded by the sudden light.

“I… nothing. I thought I saw something in my room,” he blurted out. "I though it could be a monster and... I... got... scared," he finished reluctantly.

His dad kneeled beside him.

“Don’t worry, kid.”

He turned to his wife with a wry smile on his face.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, when good Sybil watches over you. ”

**Author's Note:**

> I think there had to be something about the whole Sybil System that made people believe it was good, even if it later proved to be flawed.  
> It was most probably done before, Idk, I'm new to this thing and kind of lost (new and lost are two adjectives that describe my entire life actually)


End file.
